millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Event Missions/@comment-28230506-20161210202657/@comment-27033343-20161211152202
So... my story with Nutaku is actually rather funny, and my GF found it hilarious when I finally told her about it. For a long time, due to my typical lack of swearing in public or when I'm new to a job, and my obsession with angels in basically any medium, I developed a reputation among those who only get to see me in person for brief periods of time as someone who is very "pure" in morality. Quite frankly, if you ever asked my family, they'd tell you I curse like a sailor... you just have to get to know me long enough for me to be comfortable with showing my true self to you. Anyways, this reputation I inadvertantly foster in people has gotten some of them to try to "Corrupt" me. In the past this has included having Playboy and Penthouse magazines shipped to the house in my name, a weekly collection of donations from co-workers for a "Whore Fund" in an attempt to get me laid (This actually happened at two separate jobs half a country apart from each other), and a group of lady friends dragging me into Victoria's Secret (Leaving their respective boyfriends outside) in order to get my opinion on how they look while having a competition among themselves to see who could make me blush the reddest. In this particular case though, a friend from World of Warcraft who knew that I enjoyed tower defense games managed to hack the password to my Gmail account, used it to create a profile here, and then deleted the confirmation email that was sent to my gmail account to hide his tinkering, leveled a few units and put in funds enough for 35 SC for premium summons (Getting the Berna, Themis and Cypria I have to this day) and triggered all the tutorial dialogue... taking special care to hide the extra function of the affection stat. He then sent me the link to the actual game after he finished getting everything set up and I started playing it nonethewiser, merely thinking it a fun little Tower Defense game with numerous unique units with unit combination as the leveling mechanic. Then I hit a wall in which Bernice, the HA I had available just wasn't able to take hits from Black Oni particularly well, I couldn't accomplish Spirit Rescue X at the time, leveling her via unit combination was prohibitively expensive for the amount of gold I was able to farm. So I explored the options and found that I could boost the stats of my units further by farming affection... so I waited for the Skyfallen Gift daily, got my affection items and funneled them into Bernice and the prank was finally triggered. That troll got me good, and I was already hooked on the gameplay, so rather than abandoning the game outright I decided to just stick with it. Ultimately I got him back when I told him I had gotten my hands on Sophie the week she was released (And even got her on DMM), and last I spoke with him, he still hasn't gotten Sophie. I've given a few of the other games on Nutaku a try, but mostly they've ended up being "push buttons until porn comes out", which really isn't interesting to me. The most interesting option on Dragon Providence, the Conquest mode, does hold my interest, but because of the way it's scheduled, doesn't mesh well with my sleep and work schedules, so I cut that one out after a while. So... here I am, my first event was Odette (Who I mincosted because Berna was able to carry me to Monster Extermination H and I had great luck on the CR rolls with her) and I've mastered each event unit since, and eventually started an account on DMM around October of last year. Yes, I realize that my story is basically the equivalent of "I read Penthouse for the articles", but I won't deny that I do watch and read through some of the H-Scenes periodically. Obviously Sophie is the most visited one for me.